


The World According To Yurio

by GhostBorzoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Diary/Journal, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBorzoi/pseuds/GhostBorzoi
Summary: The story of the years leading up to the first season of Yuri!!! On Ice
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky & Everyone, Yuri Plisetsky & Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there’s going to be no update schedule for this I write when I want to.

**1 September 2011**

So, my grandfather wants me to ‘get out my feelings so I won’t be so tense’? Ok here it is: I am so angry and annoyed that people treat me like a fucking toddler who can’t articulate anything other than ‘mommy’ and ‘have’ when I’m ten fucking years old! I’m so angry that I have to write this in English so my grandfather doesn’t figure out I swore! I’m so angry that people act so annoyed when I’m mad at a situation I didn’t cause! All I ever seem to feel is deep, red anger! There you are.Those are my feelings.I hope you understand that I’m never going to use you ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 September 2011  
  
**I’m not stupid, I remember writing that I would never pick up this thing again.But I’m bored, and when I’m bored start to get agitated and fidgety and irritable.I always feel like I have nothing to do besides house chores and ice skating.Don’t get me wrong, ice skating is great, but it is very tiring and they never let me do the cool jumps.And what’s even more aggravating is their excuse, “No Yuri, it is bad for your bones and developing body!” Like it’s going to kill me.  
Oh, by the way, Yuri is my name.Yuri Plisetsky.

**Later**  
  
I’ve decided something.I’m doing a quad whether they like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 September 2011**

Now that I’ve decided I need to try a quad, I need to figure out HOW to do it.Not how to do the jump, I already know that, but where to do it and when. _Yuri, you’re in Russia, there should be plenty of places to skate!_ You may say, and usually you would be right.Since it’s only September, the ice on the lake hasn’t come yet, and visiting the nearby skating rink means driving into the city and spending money, two things my grandfather does not like to do.

I think the skating rink is the best option, because I don’t want to wait for the lake to freeze, where there will be people who recognize me and some who **hate my guts** and would make sure I get **grounded for eternity**! At the rink I have a lower chance of being recognized and by association getting in trouble.The thing is, grandfather has never directly told me I can’t do quads, only other people.So I have no way of knowing how he will react.But I still think the rink is the better option.

Now my dilemma is how to get my grandfather to take me.I need to think some more.

Reading this now, I just realized that I wrote something earlier as if I was talking to someone.Why would I ever do something so dumb and cliche? I should probably shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

**8 September 2011**  
  
I’ve spent some time thinking about how to convince my grandfather to take me to the skating rink.I have come to the conclusion that the only way to get my grandfather to take me there is to not be angry so much.And I don’t want to do that.I like being angry, and I sometimes feel like that’s the only emotion that anybody who isn’t grandfather understands from me.

Of course grandfather is the exception, he understands everything I do or say when no one else does.I don’t have to explain it to him most instances, he’s that understanding.I know he loves my skating and it’s probably one the main reasons I want to do a quad.To prove to him that I care about skating so much.

In truth, everything I do is for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**9 September 2011  
  
** Looking back at what I wrote yesterday, I’m quite amazed that I wrote that in something I promised myself I would only use once.I think ~~I’m beginning to like~~ mildly tolerate this.It is slightly relaxing to have something which you don’t have to have your usual hard outer shell. ~~Being constantly angry is tiring~~ being angry a lot takes a long time to adjust to.Not that a lot of the anger is fake or a front.It’s 100% genuine anger.Yes, **valid and non-fabricated** anger.

I think I better stop writing.It’s 11:52pm and ~~I’m~~ ~~really tired~~ I have a slight urge to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There are mentions of ableism and use of derogatory terms towards special needs people.

**10 September 2011  
**  
I’m currently lying facedown on my bed with a huge migraine because I stayed up too late yesterday and I have a bunch of unfinished schoolwork.Next to me is a history essay that is due in three days that doesn’t have the first paragraph finished.The only homework I usually get done before deadline is my English homework.English always came easily to me.I can write and speak it pretty well, as shown by this journal, where all the entries are English. I’m not that great at reading English, but I struggle with reading in my native language (Russian, obviously) anyway.

Don’t get me started on my math homework.I have ten problems that I had two weeks to do and I have two done.They probably will be wrong anyway.I almost always have to redo math homework with the extra time.I just remembered that I had some Science questions I had to turn in yesterday.Well, as much I would like to kill time writing this, I will get in big trouble if those questions aren’t done, so I’ll come back later.

**Later**  
  
So I’ve managed to do the science work, and I made some more progress with the history essay as well.I think I’ve earned myself some journaling.I guess I should talk about my school arrangement now. I’m in a rather strange situation with my education and have a love-hate relationship with it.

It all started four years ago, when I was in kindergarten. I was struggling extremely with reading, to the point where some of the teachers thought I was illiterate.One day I couldn’t understand the words the teacher told me to read and I said “I don’t know what it says” and the teacher looked angry and annoyed and responded “Yuri Plisetsky you are lying to me” and I shook my head intensely and assured her I did not understand the word.So she took me to another teacher who had me read some sentences.I had a hard time reading them, the words got all jumbled and mixed in my head so it took me a long time to stutter them, usually incorrectly.

The other teacher was not satisfied with this torture and then gave me some math problems.I understood those much better but I still had issues with my mind wandering and the numbers mixing up in my brain.It took me an age to solve 6+5.And then instead of eleven, I wrote twelve even though I knew it wasn’t the answer.It was just what came out of my mind in that moment.The other teacher sent me back to class and told me grandfather needed to meet her the next day.

So Grandfather came in the next day, and to my surprise, he took me into the meeting with the teacher.When the teacher asked about it grandfather simply replied “If you have something to say about my Yuratchka, I ask you say it in front of him.” The meeting began and I began to hear many words that at the time I didn’t understand so I don’t recall them anymore.In reality, I think some of those words were strange to Grandfather.

But the words that stuck out to my grandfather, and by association, little six year old Yuri: “In short, Mr.Plisetsky, we believe your grandson may be slightly mentally retarded and will not do well at all academically.” My grandfather then turned to me and asked me “Yuri, why do the words and numbers not make sense to you?” And I told my grandfather why.

Then my grandfather got **very** mad at the teachers. “You are telling me you want to transfer him to the class for the children **YOU** think are stupid and have no talents and are hopeless, because of something **YOU** can fix?!” He then stood up, grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me from the chair.He told me that we are going, and when the teacher asked where grandfather answered “We are not returning to this school.It is obvious that you do not care about or try to understand your students.”

It came as a shock to me by the next month Grandfather had found an alternative for me.A village woman was homeschooling her twin daughters and niece, who were all six as well, and grandfather gave her some money so she would agree to let me come to her house to learn.And that’s where I am to this day.

Mrs.Ivanova is a good teacher who understands I don’t learn very fast and she doesn’t mind me skating on the pond outside her house.Her daughters, Maria and Tatiana are usually annoying but they help me read words when they get jumbled up in my head and I help them with English.Her niece Irina is quiet, but she helps me with science and I teach her some skating.

Those math problems are nagging at my conscience.I better go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a bit, my attention span is short, so sometimes it’s hard for me to write.  
> I’m also thinking about the direction of the plot, so if you have any suggestions for me please feel free to leave them in the comments.  
> Enjoy!

**14 September 2011  
  
** I haven’t written in a few days, and that’s because I had so much fucking homework.My grandfather figured out that I hadn’t finished most of the work and he was quite disappointed and annoyed.I don’t think he’ll be taking me to the rink anytime soon.At least he’s didn’t get angry at me ~~unlike some other members of my family.~~ Grandfather **never** gets angry at me, or yells at me, I don’t think he’s even hit me ~~once again unlike my other family.~~   
Grandfather understands my struggles, but he isn’t beyond disappointment or annoyance.Those are his only negative emotions towards me.Annoyance is when I get mad or frustrated at nothing, or start arguing.It’s when he doesn’t like my behavior, but thinks people are overreacting towards it.The afterwards lecture is approximately two sentences long.  
Disappointment, on the other hand, is when I do something really ‘bad’ such as physically fighting, or refusing to cooperate with authority (even if those other people were totally wrong or being jerks).It’s when grandfather makes it clear that he doesn’t approve of my behavior at all and that I should be ashamed.The following lecture is at least an hour long.I think his goal is to make me feel guilty ~~and to be honest, he usually succeeds to a degree~~ but I never feel that.

Still need to find a way to get to the rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I just realized that the title is a bit awkward because Yuri P hates being called Yurio.I like it though so I’m keeping it


End file.
